


Hans and Greta - The Witch's Feast

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Beyond Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Hans and Greta - The Witch's Feast

Hans and Greta - The Witch’s Feast  
By  
Edward Hyde

Chapter One

The winter had been harsh and showed no signs of relenting. Those who kept animals had been luckier than most as they had been able to slaughter them for meat when supplies began to run low and it was no longer practical to feed them but that meat was now running out too. At first the rich had been able to buy food for the less well off and the poor folk had enjoyed the income from the inflated prices they were able to charge but soon enough they wished they had kept their supplies rather than selling them and all the money in the world cannot buy food if there is none to be had. 

Hans and his sister Greta lived on a small farm outside the village. Their family had lasted longer than most as they had their two pigs, one goat and five chickens to sell, keeping a little of the meat back for themselves, but eventually that had run out and, despite the money they had manage to accumulate, there was no food to buy anywhere in the village or those around. 

Hans was eleven years old and Greta was ten. Both had blonde hair but while Greta’s was always kept in neat braids, Hans’ was more usually an unruly mop. As well as being brother and sister they were best friends and had always lovely playing together, climbing the trees in the woods around their farm and swimming in the river, all the time heeding their parents’ warnings about not venturing too far into the woods for fear of the wolves and far worse that lurked in their, ready to gobble up careless children. It had been a happy childhood, before the cruel winter had set in.

Ten days ago they had buried their mother. Two days later, their father. Six days after that they started wishing they had not put the bodies in the ground but overcome the taboo and eaten the meat instead. Together they had dug up the shallow graves but the worms and other creatures of the soil had already gone to work and there was nothing left but bones, hair and the clothes they had been buried in. 

That night, the siblings sat at the kitchen table eating soup made by boiling their leather shoes. Both were close to starving. They knew there was only a day or two before they joined their parents. 

“If I die first,” Greta told her brother, “I want you to eat me.”

“Perhaps you shouldn’t wait until I die?” Hans suggested, wanting to protect his sister, “Why not kill me so you can eat me?”

“If it looked like things would get better soon, that might be worth thinking about.” sighed Greta, sadly. “But if I eat you then it would just be putting off my own death by a week or two and I’d feel guilty and sad the whole time anyway and I wouldn’t want that.” 

“There is something else we could do.” Hans suggested tentatively. His sister looked at him with questioning eyes. 

“Hazel always has food.” He told her. “I saw her in the village last time we went down there. She was trying to buy some herbs and spices so that must mean she has something to cook. Why don’t we go and see her?”

“You know what she is, right?” Greta asked in shock. “People say she’s a witch who cooks and eats children like us! That’s how she’s stayed young for so many years!” 

“So?” Hans asked, “What’s the alternative? We can stay here and wait to die then whoever dies first gets eaten by the other one and then waits to die of hunger themselves while feeling sad and lonely or we go to Hazel and let her cook us. We’re pretty thin, she’d probably want to fatten us up first so at least we’d die happy with full bellies and we’d be making someone else happy while we did it!”

“When you put it like that...” Greta agreed, pushing away her bowl of shoe-leather soup, finally no longer able to pretend it had any taste or was doing anything to make her belly feel less empty. “Fine!” She stood up. “Let’s go to Hazel. Tonight!”

“Tonight?” Hans looked out the window. It was already starting to get dark. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? We don’t even know the way and I don’t mind being eaten by a witch but I don’t want to get eaten by wolves!” 

“We’ll take a torch.” Greta suggested. “If we stay here, one or both of us might starve to death in the night anyway or we might think about it too much and talk ourselves out of it. If we’re going to do this, let’s do it now!”

“I suppose you’re right!” Hans agreed. He picked up his own bowl of soup and poured it onto the ground where it soaked away into the dry, compacted reeds. “But how will we find her?”

“Well if she really is a witch,” the sensible little girl reasoned, “and she wants children to eat, then surely she’ll do something magic that makes it easy for children to find her?” 

“I guess you’re right!” Hans nodded, taking down the torches that their father kept by the door for when he had to check on the animals at night, along with the flints he used to light them. The oil-soaked rags on the ends were fairly fresh, their father having replaced them the day before he died but never got around to using them. He handed one to his sister and, after one last look around the cottage that had been their home their whole lives, they stepped outside into the dusk.

Once they were beyond the wall of their little farmyard, now of course devoid of animals or birds as they had all been eaten or sold weeks ago, they used the flints to light the torches and headed off into the gloom of the forest. 

They had not gone thirty feet into the trees when they noticed a small blue light, hovering close to the ground in front of them. As they approached, it darted away, stopping again to hover some fifteen feet away.

“Do you think it wants us to follow it?” Hans asked.

“Of course it does!” Greta rolled her eyes at her older brother. “Come on, let’s go!”

The further into the woods the siblings ventured, following the electric-blue wisp, the stranger everything seemed to become! The toadstools on the ground grew larger and more colourful, the trees took on more uniform colours and attractive shapes, even the smell of the air grew sweeter. Despite the growing darkness, there was a feeling of safety and comfort in the forest, as if it was a familiar place from early childhood. At the same moment, both siblings had the same thought although they both found it too silly to mention to the other – it was as if they had wandered out of the real forest and into an illustration from a story book! 

It came as no real surprise, therefore, when they emerged into a clearing and saw a small, pretty-looking cottage surrounded by a low fence. Much like at their own home, in happier days at least, chicken pecked around in the yard and from somewhere around the back they heard a goat bleating. There was also a small, fenced-in structure they were sure was a pig-pen but it did not look as if anyone was home. From inside the main cottage, however, a warm, welcoming glow was emanating. 

The brother and sister politely extinguished their torches and propped them against the fence before opening the small gate, taking care not to let any of the wandering chickens out, and approached the pretty, red front door which had red and white roses growing around it. As they got closer, they both became aware of a sweet smell, like when their mother used to bake cakes in happier times.

“I think the house is made of cake!” Hans exclaimed, reaching out an exploratory hand to touch the wall.

“No, not cake!” Greta corrected him as she shamelessly snapped off a piece of the window frame. “It’s gingerbread!”

“What are you doing?” her brother asked, a little shocked. “You can’t just eat someone’s house, even if they are a witch!” 

“Why not?” the girl shrugged. “It’s made of gingerbread and gingerbread goes bad if you don’t eat it so...” She made a show of taking another big bite.

“Yeah but still!” Hans frowned, “I really don’t think you...” but he never got to finish his point as at that moment, the door to the little cottage opened and the pretty, young-looking woman inside greeted them with a laugh.

“You know, I do have plenty of food inside!” She winked at Greta to show she wasn’t angry. “There’s really no need to eat the house!” Slightly embarrassed, the small girl tried to shove the lump of gingerbread in her hand back into the part of the frame she had pulled it from but was surprised to see it had already “healed” and no damage was visible so she set the piece down on the window-sill where, to her even greater surprised, it seemed to be absorbed back into the house! “Don’t worry about that!” Hazel assured her, seeing her confused expression. “Come on in!”

Slightly hesitantly, the two hungry children followed the surprisingly pretty and young-looking witch into the magical house. She certainly didn’t look like the witches in their stories and for a moment they started to doubt that she really was a witch at all but then, they reminded themselves, who else would live in a house made of gingerbread that magically repaired itself and could reabsorb pieces that had been broken off?

“Do sit down,” Hazel pointed to the large oak table close to the rather large but warm and cosy stove, “I’ll find you something to eat!” Although she fussed about with pots and pans, opening and closing cupboards and muttering to herself about recipes, the children could not actually see the red-haired woman preparing any food. Yet suddenly, in front of their eyes, the table was filled with bread, cakes, fruit, cold meat and all manner of delicious treats. “Go on!” She smiled at them, her green eyes twinkling, “tuck in!” 

“It’s so lovely watching you two eat.” She sighed. “I wish I could join you?”

“Why can’t you?” Hans asked, his mouth rather full with a large bite of pork pie.

“I can’t eat magical food.” the witch explained. “I don’t really know why. Maybe because it’s made from my own magic so my body doesn’t recognise it as anything new going on? I can only eat real meat.”

“Is that what happened to your pigs?” asked Greta, washing down her sixth jam sandwich with a large swig of milk. “I saw the sty was empty! Did you eat them?” 

“A few times!” Hazel laughed, “But no, they’re not there now because I sold them. It would be greedy of me to keep them for myself when other people need meat and I knew you were on your way.”

“What do you mean?” The little girl was confused. 

“Well, with you two here, I don’t need the pigs for meat any more. Somebody else might as well have them! Oh.” She looked worried and leant forward a little, her bright green eyes wide and sparkling. “I hope I haven’t misunderstood? That is why you’ve come, isn’t it? So that I can eat you?”

The siblings looked at each other, unsure how to respond. Eventually, Hans spoke.

“We came because we were starving.” he explained. “And yeah, we figured you would want to eat us and we don’t mind. Made more sense than just starving to death! At least this way,” he glanced at his sister to see if she was upset but she was actually grinning and busy stuffing her face once more with a delicious honey cake, “we get to have one good last meal and make someone else’s life a bit better when we die.”

“Oh you two really are too sweet!” Hazel smiled and, seeing that both children seemed to have eaten their fill, waved a hand over the table causing the leftovers to disappear in a cloud of sparks as if transformed into a million fireflies that faded almost as quickly, leaving the table empty once more. 

“Are you going to cook us now?” Greta asked, eyeing the empty table a little nervously and wondering just how soon she was going to end up on it.

“No,” Hazel smiled, “not for a few days. It would be best to fatten you both up a little then I can invite some of my friends over to share the feast with me. You wouldn’t mind that, would you?”

“Your friends?” asked Hans, “You mean other witches?”

“Some other witches, yes.” Hazel shrugged and gave a very pretty smile. “There’s a few trolls, some goblins and other magical creatures you might not have heard of!” 

“Oh wow!” Greta’s eyes grew wide with excitement, “That sounds amazing! Would we get to see them?” 

“You’d like to be introduced to my friends before they eat you?” Hazel asked, sounding genuinely surprised, “Well, it’s unusual but I’m sure it can be arranged.”

“How are you going to cook us?” the little girl asked happily, smiling at the assurance that she would get to meet the witch’s magical friends. The chance to see such an array of fascinating creatures almost seemed to make the idea of being cooked and eaten seem worthwhile! 

“Hmm...” Hazel cupped her chin and put a finger to her lips. “Well I don’t know yet. I’ve not had a good look at you!” Greta stood up, hands on her hips and twirled back and forth as if showing off her body. “Nice, but I still can’t see you properly!” Hazel reminded her. “I’m going to need you to take your clothes off so I can get a proper look, then you can both take a bath! I’m sure you would both enjoy one.”

Without questioning, the eight year old girl began to remove her clothes but her ten year old brother seemed a little more reluctant. 

“Come on!” Hazel teased, taking a tin bath down from a hook on the wall and setting it in front of the fireplace where it magically filled with steaming water that had a slightly pink colour and smelled of roses. “You’re not going to be shy are you? Are you going to make me put a blindfold on before I eat your willy?” 

Blushing but realising that the pretty young-looking witch was making a good point, Hans took his own clothes off and lay them over the back of the chair where he had been sitting then stood a little awkwardly next to his equally naked little sister. 

“Very nice!” The witch exclaimed, looking them both up and down. Hans blushed ever more furiously but Greta seemed delighted at the compliment. “Turn around for me?” The children did as they were asked and allowed Hazel to get a look at their backsides. “Lovely! Turn back around now.” she told them warmly. “You both look really delicious and I am greatly looking forward to eating you but I was right that you both need a bit of fattening up. I hope you won’t mind staying with me for a few days while I do that?”

“Not at all!” Hans gave a little sigh of relief. Not only was he not going to be cooked that very evening but he had several days of a full belly to look forward to before he took his turn filling another’s. 

“So?” Greta asked keenly, already picturing the many different ways a witch might choose to prepare a little girl like her, “How are you going to cook us?”

“I’m still not sure, honestly.” Hazel admitted. “I’ll have a look through my recipe books while you two enjoy your bath.”

The magical bath water was warm without being too hot and very relaxing. Whatever it was that gave it its pink hue and faintly floral aroma made it feel very soft and comforting, almost like a thick, warm blanket made from water and it was not too long before both children had fallen asleep. 

While they slept, Hazel inspected their clothes to see if there was anything worth keeping, any fabric that could be reused. It had all been cheap and low quality to begin with and was now quite ragged. Hans’ shirt and Greta’s under-dress she put in a draw meaning to cut them up for cleaning rags but the rest she magically obliterated with a wave of her hand. Next she conjured up two long, simple gown like night-shirts that the children could wear for the next few days. 

Next she sat down at the table and conjured up a stack of parchment and a quill that would never run out of ink and, in her beautiful, swirly handwriting, wrote out invitations to all her magical friends to join her for a feast in three days time. When all the invitations were written out, she placed them carefully onto the cosy fire in the hearth and watched the smoke carry them up out of the chimney to their destination. If the children had seen how many people were invited, they might have questioned how they would all fit in the little cottage, let alone find a space at the table, especially as some would be much bigger than a normal person, but Hazel was not worried – she knew that her magical gingerbread cottage was always exactly the size it needed to be. 

Now that everything was prepared, Hazel waved her hand over the bath tub and the water began to drain away as if being released down a plug hole although the tin bath remained as solid as ever. There was no need for towels or blankets either as the water simply evaporated off the children’s soft, pink bodies.

“Come on, sleepy-heads!” the witch laughed, shaking their shoulders gently, “Time to get out!” Slightly groggily, the siblings stood up and climbed out of the bath. “Let’s take another look at you!” Hazel instructed and once again the naked children stood obligingly side by side, allowing their host to inspect them. 

The magical food had a much faster effect on their young bodies than normal, mortal food would have done and already both were noticeably plumper. By the time the day of the feast came, they would be more than ready. 

“So?” Greta asked with slight impatience as Hazel knelt down behind them to squeeze their buttocks and test for meatiness, “Have you decided how you’re going to cook us?”

“Yes!” the witch grinned, standing up and walking around to stand in front of them again. “Hans, I’m going to bake you in a pie,” she informed the slightly surprised ten year old who stood rather self-consciously covering himself with his hands while his sister apparently had no similar hang-ups and stood with her arms by her side allowing the witch to get a good view of anything she wanted, “and Greta, I’m going to roast you like a turkey!” The young girl could not help but grin upon hearing this news! If she was going to be cooked, that certainly sounded like the most fun way!

“Now, I’m going to have to ask you to put these on.” Hazel gave a wave of her hand and conjured up two large metal rings. “They’re collars,” she explained, “to show that you are my meat-animals now. They won’t do anything to hurt you but they’re stop you leaving the house, in case you got any silly ideas about running away once your bellies were full. That wouldn’t be a very nice way to repay my generosity, would it?”

“We wouldn’t do that!” Greta protested, taking her collar from the witch and finding that it opened out to go around her neck. Once in place, however, it fused itself together and then shrunk to a snug fit – not so tight as to be choking or even uncomfortable but tight enough that she could not slip her fingers underneath it.

“How do they work?” Hans asked, a little more cautiously, turning his around in his hands and examining it carefully. It seemed to be nothing more than a thin band of some metal like iron or steel, open and fairly easy to flex. What it reminded him of most was the steel rim of a cartwheel and he could not see any way in which it might prevent him from leaving the cottage if he got it into his head to do so. 

“Put it on and you’ll see!” Hazel smiled. Somewhat reluctantly, the naked boy placed the metal ring around his own neck and felt it seal and tighten as his sister’s had but he still felt nothing particular from it – not even warmth or a tingle. “Now try and walk out.” the witch instructed.

“Go outside?” Hans sounded a little horrified. “In the nude?” 

“You’re not actually going to get outside!” She reminded him. “And who is out there to see you? Pretty sure owls and bats don’t care if you’ve got clothes on or not and if any of my friends happen to be passing, well they’re going to see you cooked anyway so what does it matter?” 

Admitting she had a point but still with a fair degree of reluctance, Hans went to the door and opened it, trying to ignore the way his sister was giggling at his shyness. Everything seemed normal enough, he could feel the cool air from outside and smell both the gingerbread walls and the normal scents of the forest but he seemed unable to go any further.

“Go on!” Hazel urged, winking at Greta and grinning cheekily, “Step outside!” Hans tried to but found that he did not move. It was not so much that there was anything blocking his path or pushing him back or even holding him in place. His body simply refused to obey his brain’s commands to step forward. Feeling a little irritated at this apparently inexplicable failure, he backed up several steps away from the door and took a run at it, expecting to either get beyond the door or at least hit an invisible wall but neither occurred, instead he just found himself slowing to a gentle stop in the doorway where he had stood before. 

“See?” Hazel laughed. “While you’re wearing the collar, you simply can’t leave! Now, I’ve made these for you,” she handed the night-shirts to the children who put them on, covering their young meat for the time being, “and before you go to bed I want you to have a snack to help you fatten up while you sleep.” 

Although neither child would have imagined they’d be hungry for a week after the feast they had enjoyed before their bath, both felt their tummies rumbling as a large lump of cheese and some crusty bread rolls appeared on the table along with mugs of what seemed to be a kind of sweet beer. Sitting down at the table once more, they tucked in eagerly and, when they were full once more, climbed into the big, warm bed that neither of them could remember noticing before and fell into a deep and contented sleep.

*

It took a few moments when the siblings awoke, without the aching hunger that had been their constant companion for as long as they could remember, for them to remember where they were or why they were there. They felt warm and comfortable and safe – feelings they had not experiences in quite some time. 

“Good morning, sleepy-heads!” Hazel called to them merrily. “Come enjoy your breakfast then I’ll inspect you.” Slightly sleepily, the children got out of bed and made their way over the table which was once again almost bowing under the weight of a magically-conjured breakfast. There were eggs, sausages, bacon, fresh bread, lots of fruit and some other treats neither Greta nor Hans could identify but which were delicious none the less! This was their third meal since arriving at the witch’s cottage, every one of which had consisted of more food than they had eaten the entire month beforehand. 

“Will lots of your friends be coming to eat us?” Greta asked, smiling through a mouthful of bread and jam.

“Oh yes!” Hazel assured her in a loving tone. “The first feast from any new little piggies is always a real treat that nobody wants to miss!”

“The first feast?” asked Hans, frowning a little. “What do you mean? You think there might be leftovers?”

“Something like that!” Hazel giggled like a little girl with an amusing secret. “You’ll find out soon enough!” She watched for a few minutes more until it seemed that her young guests had filled up on the lavish breakfast. “Right!” she grinned. “Off with the shirts and time for inspection!”

By now, the siblings had become quite used to being naked in front of their magical hostess and stripped off quickly, standing before her in nothing but the collars, hands by their sides and grinning while she inspected them. Once she had looked them both over thoroughly, Hazel reached out to feel and squeeze their limbs and buttocks. There were no doubt both of them were fattening up nicely and would be a real treat. 

Feeling in the mood to tease a little, she began to stroke Hans’ barely-adolescent boyhood with the tip of her finger, giggling to see the way it grew, responding to her touch. The boy blushed a deep scarlet as the witch caressed what she called his sweetmeats then began to run her fingers up and down the erect shaft. 

“Hmm, we should make sure it’s like this when you go in the pie!” she teased, “More meat to go around! Well?” She turned to Greta, “Are you just going to leave your brother like that, all frustrated?” 

“What do you mean?” The small girl asked, genuinely puzzled. She had seen her brother in this state before from time to time in recent years, often first thing in the morning or during his bath, but she had never known anything needing to be done about it other than simply wait for it to return to its normal, floppy state. “What can I do?” 

The witch leaned forward and whispered in Greta’s ear. Her eyes went wide as Hazel described what she should do with her mouth but this did seem to be a week for new experiences and, after all, her life would be over soon so why worry too much? 

“I assure you, it’s very nutritious!” Hazel remarked with a twinkle in her eye as the nude little girl knelt down on the reed-strewn floor in front of her equally naked brother and put her lips around the head of his penis.

“What are you doing?” Hans asked with a mixture of alarm and confusion but Hazel put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and told him just to let his sister do her work. Slowly but with ever-building confidence, Greta rocked her head back and forth, taking more of his erect boyhood into her mouth with every forward movement, allowing her teeth to scrape against it ever so lightly and caressing with her tongue as she did so. 

Hans moaned softly. He had played with it in his hands before, once or twice even bringing himself to climax, but this was a new experience entirely! He rested his hands on his sisters head and stroked her hair as she moved faster and faster, all the time with greater and greater urgency until suddenly he felt himself explode in her mouth. 

Although her eyes widened with shock, Greta did not pull back. Instead she swallowed the hot, salty gloop as Hazel had told her she must and began to suck the last droplets from the tip of her brother’s rapidly-wilting erection before cleaning him up with her tongue. 

“Now you know a little of the delicious treat I an my guests are in for!” Hazel grinned as Greta giggled and Hans blushed even more furiously than before. “Okay, now it’s time for a bath, then you can help me get the cottage ready for tomorrow and help me prepare the other ingredients for the feast!”

The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully with the children helping to clean the cottage and make it nice for the guests. Hazel even set them to work peeling and chopping the vegetables that they would be served with the next day, as well as making bread dough and the pastry for Han’s pie. Despite the slight nervousness they still felt about what was to happen, the siblings both found themselves enjoying the preparations for the party – the party at which their cooked young bodies would be the main attraction! 

There was plenty of food throughout the day for them, of course, and when it came time for their bath, they were surprised to see that the tub magically filled not with the scented water they were used to but with some white liquid instead. 

“Is that milk?” Greta asked curiously as she stood naked and waiting by the side of the tub, watching it fill. The liquid had a sweet aroma to it.

“Yes, lovely warm milk!” Hazel smiled. “Good to let it soak into your meat and give extra flavour.” Hans climbed in first, a little tentatively. 

“It’s nice!” he smiled at his sister. “Warm!” Reassured by her brother’s words, Greta stepped into the milk and sat down.

“Try to get as much of your bodies under the surface as you can.” Hazel explained, encouraging the children to slide forward, allowing their chests and shoulders to go beneath the surface. “I need you to stay in there longer than usual, really let it soak in! I promise it won’t get cold,” she smiled, pulling a stool over so that she could sit close by them and talk while they bathed, “I’ll bring you your supper in there when it’s time.”


End file.
